Frozen Fates
This article is about the artifacts. For the season of Eon, go here. The '''Frozen Fates '''are a collection of legendary artifacts from the First Age collected, or possibly created, by the Discordians and Harmonians, and described by the philosopher Heckle in the fourth century of the Second Age. A Fate is destructive device, or possibly a creature, that derives its destructive force from the sum total of all arcane magical energy. Fates release vast quantities of energy from relatively small amounts of matter; a single Fate weighing little more than a thousand kilograms can channel an amount of energy comparable to the detonation of more than a hundred billion kilograms of conventional FFF Explosive Powder. Thus, even the smallest shards of a fate can devastate an entire city by blast, fire and psychic shockwave. Frozen Fates are an example of ultradestructive powers, comparable in power only in sheer energy to an entire infinite elemental plane, certain ultrapowerful major deities, and The Vengeful Eye of God. In order to open a Frozen Fate, it takes all three pieces of The Amulet to be placed together in the same place at the same time around the neck of the Fate (which, while Frozen, appears as a rough magical statue carved from volcanic stone). When the words on the Amulet are then read aloud, the Fate cracks open. Ever since the discovery of Frozen Fates in the Ruins of Eldergrin in Goneril in 1443, Fates have played a major part in global politics, with every country and political power in the known world, from Goneril in the north to Yuanti in the east, vying for control of one or more of these hyperpowerful items and the seven amulets capable of opening them. In Eon In Season One, Episode One, Baudin Dommilan, Ulfgar, and Yolanda The Gallant were able to each collect a third of one Amulet. These shards were taken from, respectively, Tyro Avampour, Brezcar The Bold, and Pyotar Umarov, a fact that none of them have forgot. Season Five, Eon: The Frozen Fates (Spring 2009), was named after the legendary items, after The Company heard that the Dread Pirate Lucy was gunning for a silo of three in the lost city of Ravinia on behalf of the Nyasa Civilization. Shortly before that season's finale, King Avimeus of Malvont City, Malvont made a speech to the assembled ship captains still loyal to the city that they should abandon the war effort and focus all effort on recovering, or stopping the Revolution of 1441 from recovering, the Fates. In Season Seven, Episode Six a silo of three Fates were buried under the Throne of Discord by a 900-year-old Lich of Xenteroth, using a powerful Wish spell to bury them under several thousand tons of earth. The Season Finale of Season Seven saw Fake Baudin attempt to set off a Fate in Baldur City; he was stopped from doing so about twenty-four seconds before detonation by the combined efforts of The Company. Barron Ganth took the Fate back to Goneril City, and traded with the party for two amulets. This makes Goneril the first major power known to the party as openly possessing both a Fate and a trigger. At the beginning of Season Fourteen, Icania Vandril revealed that he had used a Fate in a pocket plane as a forge to build a massive self-replicating golem army for Grax. The fate was made unstable by the meddling of Ollie McOxen the Free; Icania blew up the forge and made himself a suit of armor with the resulting magical power. Ollie himself was destroyed, and his soul now lives inside Icania's object familiar, Time Cube. Category:Artifacts